Third Chances
by Free-Reginas-Heart
Summary: Outlaw Queen. Added the rest of Chapter 1 and again please review. Summary: Regina knew he might not be the same man if she brought him back for the dead. That didn't matter she wanted her True Love back.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

I will continue this if everyone like it. Needs beta.

Hope this helps a little

Outlaw Queen

Regina could feel the smooth crystal under her fingers. It was the very thing that took Robin from her. She was sitting at her desk as Emma sat on the computer at the table. They had taken it from Rumple and thanks to a protection spell on her office he would not be able to reach them. But they had a plan that could work but it sounded insane. Snow even told her she should mourn not dwell on bringing him back it would only cause more hurt. She wanted to shout or even throw a fireball at her at that moment. Snow didn't understand what it was like to loose someone you love forever, Charming always came back to her.

"Regina are you sure you want to do this? He could come back not the same man." Emma asked looking up at her.

Regina faced her and sighed, "I will take the chance. It's… I can't live without him. You know that you just went through that. If there is something that we or I can do then I'm trying it."

Emma nodded and looked over at the couch were Robin's lifeless body lay. They had David and Hook dig his body up much to everyone's protest.

"Emma lets get this started." She held up the Crystal which was now whole again and pointed towards Robin's body.

Emma begin to shoot magic and Regina pushed her own magic through the crystal and felt her hand began to shake. Tears fell down her cheek as the crystal began to burn but nothing was happening. She did the right carvings for the spell this has to work. She could see blood coming out of Emma's nose and she felt her own body become week. They would not be able to hold it out much longer. She put all her strength into it as she saw blue shoot out of the stick and then she saw him standing there smiling like he did when he disappeared.

"Robin! Emma now do it now." She yelled as she dropped the crystal and watched Emma take Robin's spirit back to his body and place him back where he belonged. She smiled and saw Robin sit up.

"It worked." She whispered as everything went black.

Regina woke to light blinding her eyes. She wasn't in her office she was in her bed. She felt the tears roll down her cheek again as she felt her whole body shake. She had the dream again. He was back but she would wake her up in her bed. It was what gave her the thought in the first place to try to save him. They have been doing research for days now. She heard foot steps and quickly wiped her face.

"Henry, please give me some space this morning. Okay?" She didn't look up as she felt the bed move as someone got in.

"Please…" She looked up and gasped it was not Henry and it was not a dream it was Robin her Robin alive in front of her.

She sat up quickly feeling light headed but not caring and touched his face. " Your here it worked." she felt tears as Robin laid his hand over hers.

"Yes, Regina you did it?" He smiled, "I remember seeing you after I was hit and then the next thing I remembered is sitting up on your couch seeing you fall to the ground."

Regina threw is arms around his neck. "Robin, I love you I'm so glad it worked. I could not live without you. But you here"

Robin rubbed her hair as he nodded, "I love you too. You scared me Regina you were asleep for 2 days."

Regina pulled back looking around she could here people downstairs. Roland and Henry were laughing as they played A baby was crying as someone sang to her.

"Robin I could not go on without you. I need you, your kids need you. I would…"

Robin kissed her with passion and she kissed him back. Robin Pulled back placing his forehead on hers.

"Regina thank you for not giving up on me."

"Do you feel okay, do you feel the same?" she asked him looking into his eyes.

He nodded not getting why she asked but pulled her closer and he held her in his arms.

"I feel great and now we have our family they are all down stairs even Zelena but we need to talk about what to do with little Robyn.'

Regina smiles and began to speak. "Well I…" She was stopped by Robin.

"Regina you need to rest right now we can discuss this later."

Regina looked up at him. "Please stay with me."

Robin laid back holding Regina as they lay in each others arms "Always"


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

I know this is short its the rest of chapter 1 finishing it out. It completes it and makes it more then a oneshot. I will be continuing the story of course. I need reviews and please let me know what I should do about Zelena and the baby with Robin and Regina.

Regina woke up later and instantly began to panic thinking it was a dream again. It only took her a second to know she was still laying in Robin's arms. She smiled watching him sleep and still could not believe it worked. She heard the door open and tiny steps hitting the ground.

"Gina?" Roland's sweet little voice called out.

Regina reached her hand out of the bed moving her back into Robin to make room for Roland and whispered. "I'm here Roland." She felt Roland take her hand and softly pulled him into the bed. "Roland are you okay?" she asked as he cuddled into her arms.

"Yes, it you were gone to long so I came to check on you and daddy." he said looking over at Robin. "Is daddy sleeping?"

Regina heard the fear in his voice and before she could answer she heard Robin's voice. "I'm still here Roland." Robin said opening his eyes looking at Regina and the Roland. "I was just tired and fell asleep for a little bit with Regina. I'm not going anywhere I promised you that."

Roland smiled and claimed over Regina hugging them both. "Good, Henry said we can be a family with little Robyn."

Regina and Robin smiled at the little boy. "Of course we can." Regina smiled kissing the boys cheek. She looked at Robin as the boy began to ramble knowing they would have to speak about what to do with the little girl now that Zelena has redeemed herself in ways.

As if Robin read her mind he spoke to Roland. "Roland why don't you go downstairs and help with dinner. We will be down in a little while." Roland was jumping out of the bed before Robin could say anything else.

"Okay" he said running out the door.

The two lovers looked at each other. "So about Zelena and Robyn….." Regina said trailing off not knowing what to say next.


End file.
